wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:D9A2:F406:CA67:215A-20190522144056
(Side note: This is two months after Katydid found out she was pregnant.) "I can't believe you guys are really doing this for me," Katydid marveled, tapping one of the purple balloons. "Well, believe it," Indigo said. "In seven months, you're going to be a mom, and we're going to make sure you're going to be the greatest one ever." "Which means we throw a baby shower!" Whiteout cheered, hugging her. "Joy and happiness," Cinnabar said sarcastically. "Not to be a Debbie Downer, but I don't really feel much like celebrating after Wasp's new degree." Tau and Treehopper suddenly seemed very interested in the floor. Almost a month ago, Wasp had made interracial relationships illegal. Sunstreak and Clearsight didn't technically count, since Clearsight was American and didn't fall under that degree, but officially, Tau and Treehopper were "broken up." Of course, they were still dating secretly, because it was Tauhopper. But even Whiteout couldn't deny that Cinnabar had a point. "Lighten up, Cinnabar," Clearsight assured her. "This is a time to relax and forget about problems." "Why the purple, though?" Katydid wondered. "I thought they did white when you didn't know the sex." "Purple's more gender-neutral," Sunstreak explained. "Besides, it's harder than it looks to find white streamers." Treehopper raised his glass of raspberry lemonade. "I propose a toast!" Everybody looked in his direction. "I know we've been through a lot in the past couple of months," he began. "Malachite going missing, unfair degrees, and you guys constantly treating me like royalty---" "Which you are," Tau put in. Treehopper sighed. "But we still are looking forward to new and exciting paths ahead. We're going to hold our heads up and stay strong, and we're going to make sure Katydid's kid, whether they be boy, girl, or neither, becomes the best person they can be. So, to Cricket!" "TO CRICKET!" everyone cheered, raising their glasses. "To Cricket," Katydid murmured, smiling down at the tiny bump that had begun to show. "You're going to be perfect." Someone started banging on the front door outside. Cinnabar spewed lemonade right onto Treehopper. Fathom looked confused. "Should I---" "Not yet," Tau said. "Maybe it's a mistake." "Clearsight!" the person yelled. "Clearsight, open the door!" "What the---" Clearsight's mouth fell open. "What is he doing here?" "Right, I'm opening it," Sunstreak decided, reaching for the doorknob. "No, wait!" Whiteout cried. Sunstreak pulled the door open to reveal a tall, thin boy with wild blue-and-black hair and coal-black eyes. He looked sort of like Whiteout, but fiercer and more dangerous. "Darkstalker?!" Fathom exclaimed. "Why are you here?" "Get out," Indigo snarled, pushing past Sunstreak. "This is the last straw, you demented little rat. I told you to stay away from them!" "Indy, calm down," Fathom protested, getting up. "He's my best friend---" "I don't CARE!" she roared. Katydid stood up, eyeing Darkstalker suspiciously. "How did you get here?" "Plane," Darkstalker answered, coming inside. "And I'm only here so I can talk to Clearsight and Whiteout. I want to explain a couple of things." Cinnabar folded her arms. "You're crashing Katydid's baby shower so you can explain a few things? I'm going to need a better excuse." "Yeah, same," Sunstreak added. Darkstalker looked him up and down. "Who the heck are you?" "His name is Sunstreak," Clearsight said, glaring daggers at him. "My boyfriend." ------------------ I hope you guys like this chapter... DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE. ---Starry the NightWing